Valentin Roseheart
by Valentin Roseheart
Summary: Starts off as the main character named Valentin, Elite ANBU black ops, and also the Rokudaime's best friend. This story takes place after the Sasuke retrievals
1. The ANBU

Woot first Naruto story :D What i'm gonna do is, I'm gonna have my lovely assistant, Dei-chan help me throughout the story .

Valentin:Hey Dei-chan, how are you?

Deidara: Good, Where's Saso-kun?

Valentin: I dunno, but lets get on with the story.

Sasori: Sorry I'm late!

Contains Yaoi(Somewhat)No flamers please. and Koneko-chan is Sabaku no Koneko's character, and she is wonderful to help me use her character and help with the story 333

Valentin Roseheart

**Valentin Roseheart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter One: The Anbu**

He began walking into the Rokudaime's office, wearing a black fox mask with silver lining trimmed to show off the features of the mask. Also wearing the custom attire of the ANBU; a pair of black pants, a black satin tank top and a silver vest concealing the shirt and a pair of silky arm warmers. He had the ANBU tattoo on his upper left bicep. He also had blade gauntlets - for defense, and black gloves, with plates on the flat knuckles and the upper hand. He knocked on the Rokudaime's door, remembering he was only sixteen, and so was the Hokage. Then, he heard a voice call out. "You may enter." He smiled underneath the mask and walked in. "Good Morning Hokage-sama," the ANBU bowed and slowly walked forward. "Hokage-sama, Is there anything new for me?" the Rokudaime smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't want to disappoint my elite ANBU would I, and don't call me that, call me Naruto. Like you used too." he frowned, missing the olden days. "Yes sir, uh Naruto-kun, it's been 4 years this day, and you know who I'm talking about." The Hokage sighed. "Yea, he was my best friend," he said using past tense. "I'm really sorry sir. Anyways, you got something, right?" the ANBU smiled. "Yes, I do. I need you to go to Sunagakure with Anko-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, seeing as both your teammates is stuck with paper work." He smiled. "Yes sir, Besides we used to be ANBU partners when I was in a lower rank. So we don't need to get introduced, by the...by Naruto-kun. Even though you're the Hokage, are you going to try for the Jounin exams?" the ANBU asked curiously. Naruto shrugged. "I might... Anyways, I'll see you soon." The ANBU tilted his mask to the left of his face, to show a smiling face, which had the features of a kitsune. Small nose, whiskers tattooed on his face, and his ears were slightly pointy, the tips covered by dark navy blue hair, that seemed to shine, and was brushed very thoroughly. "Ja ne, Naruto-kun!" with that the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Hokage sat down and sighed. "Ja Valentin-kun."

* * *

The next morning, Valentin, all packed and ready to go, set off onto his adventure, though this mission is C-ranked, the Hokage let him take his time on getting there.

* * *

_—Flashback—_

_Okay so your assignment is just getting to Sunagakure, the mission will then be explained to you afterwards. But it is a C-ranked, and I know you're disappointed but it's all I got right now. But go ahead, take your time getting there, but remember. No more than 4 days, you have a mission remember._

He smiled weakly and slipped the black kitsune mask into a 45 degree angle on the left side of his head, and continued walking forward. Taking a day to relax and spend some yen, he decided it's business time, and took off towards the direction of Suna, the land of Sand.

* * *

When the ANBU arrived at Suna after two days of constant travel, he was given a nice room, which showed the cavern of which Sunagakure was hidden in. The Kazekage told him he could rest for the rest of the night.

* * *

Rested and nimble once again, the ANBU went to the Kazekage's office. Many Suna nin were about running errands, not even paying attention to him. He shrugged and continued on. Finally arriving at the top of the building, he knocked on the Kazekage's door. He heard a mix of a rasp, and a whisper of a voice, "Come in," he said then coughed. He slowly opened the door and walked in to see someone not much older than the Rokudaime. He also saw, a red-haired girl that had the appearance of a little cat's face. She giggled when he walked in still wearing his mask. She smiled up at him and walked out of the room. "That's Koneko-chan, better stay clear when she's had cookies." Scratching his head confusedly, the ANBU walked forward and placed some documents on the table. "You must be Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, am I right?" Gaara smiled, "Yes I am, how do you know me?" Valentin slid his mask to the left side of his face. "We were in the Chuunin and Jounin exams together, we were paired twice." Gaara smiled, took out some papers and slid them across the desk. "Your mission is to bring a Special Jounin to Konohagakure, in threats that she is the last of one of the strongest clan in the ninja colonies. Can you do this?" Valentin smiled. "Of course, why else would I be an elite ANBU squad captain," Valentin chuckled. "It says your name is Valentin, but you have no last name. Are you perhaps...Kuroneko?" the Kazekage asked. The ANBU elite snickered, slipped the mask back on showing the black kitsune face, and positioned himself in the Uchihas counter fist style technique. "Why who else can have this mask? It's custom made." Then the ANBU drew his Daito, half way, showing black mysterious metal, with a red kitsune etched near the blade guard. "Who am I escorting to Konohagakure?" he asked the Kazekage and sheathed the sword, hearing it click into place. Gaara smiled, "Why it's none other than Koneko-chan!" He smirked evilly at Valentin, when Koneko came in, it turned into a innocent smile. Valentin smacked his head. "Kami…" Koneko came up and hugged the ANBU. "Of course, I am your superior!" The ANBU shook his head. "On the contrary, I am in charge of this mission, I'm not an average ANBU. I'm elite, about one rank above Special Jounin, and one rank below SS Jounin." She pouted, and Valentin sighed. "But you can be my superior, I guess..." he turned away blushing, happy that his mask was blocking his emotions. Koneko giggled, and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I already made everyone pack your stuff, let's goooo!" She said stretching the last word. Gaara smiled again, "Such a cute hyper girl..." then went back to doing his paper work.

* * *

It took five days to escort the Jounin back, because she was occasionally stopping and staring at toys, ramen, trinkets and jewelleries - and she made Valentin buy her Miso Ramen, though it wasn't as bad as he thought. She even called it a date, just to mess with his mind more than she usually does. When they were about to leave she begged Valentin to buy her some chocolate chip cookies, and she used her puppy dog eyes for it. "Fine!" Valentin grumbled. "Just stop doing that," he huffed, walked into the store and came out with two bags of cookies.

* * *

After two more days of traveling, of eating ramen - and of messing with Valentin's emotions some more, they finally made it to Konohagakure.

* * *

Koneko slept in Valentin's bed all bunched up and wrapped in blankets. He smiled and closed the door. _Let's give her some rest._ He thought to himself. Twenty minutes later, he arrived at the Hokage's office. "Sir, I have completed the mission. The escort is in my house, resting at the moment. When she wakes up, I'll bring her directly here." Naruto smiled. "That's good Valentin-kun, I don't have anything right now. But right now you are placed under her command." Valentin immediately collapsed when he said that. A few minutes later he came to and stood up. "Not again, sir…" Naruto smiled. "Too bad, she is one of my best friends, ask her about her kitty. Anyways, you do what she asks, and yes; you're getting paid extra for this." Valentin smiled. "She made me go broke within two days, Naruto-kun," he said while Naruto was patting his back. "Okay, but you better go check up on her." Valentin sighed. "It can't be that bad, she is just like us when we were younger." Valentin smiled at the good memory. "It'd be good to have someone who still has some innocence left." With that, the ANBU left to return; to find her still asleep. He fell asleep on the couch, since she looked so peaceful like that.

_—To be continued—_


	2. Emotions

Valentin:-Random scribbling-

Deidara: Whatcha doin?

Sasori: Hes writing the third chapter.

Saso-chan is right. I am going to my fathers so I will stop posting during school hours / Anyways I'll be back and posting in about Two and half weeks :3 OMG I ALMOST FORGOT!! Thanks Koneko-chan for Beta-reading and char usage I owe you big time!

Valentin Roseheart

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter Two: Emotions

"Hurry up!" a high-pitched voice called, "We're going to be late if you don't get up!" She called out again, Valentin woke up with blurry eyes and a backpain from the uncomfortable couch he was forced to sleep on. "Just calm down, will ya?" He said, rubbing the back of his head where she had slapped him, then popped his back. "Oh...that's better." Koneko huffed, "Your fault for sleeping there." She turned so she couldn't face him. "Well you were in my bed, and it doesn't feel right seeing someone I barely know sleep right next to me." He groaned when she giggled. "I wouldn't mind it, getting all close and what not," she purred turning around and standing inches from his body. He coughed. "You're a strange little girl you know?" he sighed and walked off towards the kitchen, she stuck her tongue out and followed him. "I'm hungry what's for breakfast?" The ANBU shrugged, "Well, I'm having some orange juice. I was thinking we can go out for breakfast. The Hokage wants me to be your guardian, and if that's has to be. I'm welcoming you back to Konoha!" he said with fake enthusiasm, and she giggled. "So, like...a breakfast date?" she appeared straight behind him. "Not like a date!" he said, and quickly turned around blushing hard. "By the way, Naruto-kun is celebrating the day he was pointed Rokudaime." He whistled a tune, and drank his juice while she thought it over. "We should buy him something!" she giggled. "I'm hungry can we go now?" she stood behind me with her head on his left shoulder. He flicked her nose. "Fine. But it is not a date."

"Tee-hee! So Naruto-chan said that I am your superior?" she giggled again. He moaned while being forced to hold her arm as they walked to the Ichiraku Ramen stand. "Yes. He. Did." He told her for the eighth time. "So that means we're on a date because I said so!" she smiled her innocent smile, and he just slumped his shoulder. "Fine, you have too much energy in the morning, you know?" he said trying to change the topic she chose. By then she giggled and ran into the ramen shop as they stopped right in front of it. "Koneko-chan, wait!" he ran in after her. Once he was inside, Koneko pulled him onto a stool in the front. "I'll have three miso ramens, and some water please!" she giggled at the old guy running the shop. He smiled, and looked towards Valentin. "I'll have the same, but make it juice please." He said in a gloomy mood, she nudged his arm. "You can pay right?" He smiled at her. "Of course wouldn't be taking you out if I can't," he whistled a tune to himself.

Once they were done eating, Valentin paid the bills and left. "Where to now?" he asked her, once she linked her arm through his. "We need to go find Naruto-chan something!" she giggled. He smiled and sighed on the inside Giggles too much, but it's kinda cute. He directed her towards a suit building. "Let's start with something simple. A nice suit and tie for Naruto-chan's date, ne?" She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Perfect!" she nearly screamed out, and ran inside pulling Valentin with her.

Koneko made him try the suits on, since his size, and Naruto's were the same. Valentin was just a little more muscular compared to Naruto. "I think Naruto-chan would love this suit!" Koneko said, when Valentin came out of the dressing room. Wearing a dark navy blue suit, and orange tie, and orange stripes between every inch or so in a vertical formation. "I agree, orange fits him perfectly." They both said seeing as how it's the only suit that's even orange within the store.

Later that night they both were still walking around the darkened streets looking at the stars. "So, how was the date Koneko-chan?" she giggled. "I loved it!" she flicked his shoulder. "You just called it a date!" she gasped. He nodded, and looked up. "Well, there is no disagreeing with you. So I have to live with it." Taking that lovely moment away, in that instant he huffed, and turned away. "I'm sorry Koneko-chan, will you forgive me?" he said hugging her shoulders and resting his head on top of hers. She smiled, and turned around, and he let go of her. "I will if you do one thing," she said in a mocking tone. "Sure what is it?" he asked her curiously, and also dreading what he had said. "Kiss me," she said and looked up at him innocently. "What? But we just met," he said looking away blushing. "Fine, then you won't be forgiven!" she almost yelled at him, and stormed off. He followed her and stopped her at his door, spun her around, and kissed her on the lips. He stretched his arms around her, one on the back of her head, the other on the middle of her back, and she had hers wrapped around his neck prolonging the kiss.

One week later, the Rokudaime called the both of them in. "Valentin-kun, Koneko-chan, I'm sending you on a special mission," he sighed and sat on the edge of his desk, with a very serious face. "What is it, Naruto-chan?" Koneko asked in a curious tone as to what made him like this. Naruto just coughed and handed her some papers. "They are hidden somewhere in the Otogakure village. Land of Rice Fields, they weren't very mad, until Orochimaru came and took it over." He coughed again. "I would accompany you but, I am coming down with a fever, but old Grandma Tsunade told me to stay here. I'm counting on you two." Valentin had risen his hand. "Would it be acceptable if we brought Kakashi-san with us?" He thought a moment. Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-sensei? Sure, but may I ask why?" Valentin nodded. "Well, I am an ANBU leader, it is unacceptable to bring two people on a mission, Koneko-chan's position makes her more of a candidate to be on the team, Kakashi-san is an ex ANBU elite." Koneko just stood right behind Valentin. The Hokage nodded. "Just please, bring Sasuke back." Then he just walked back to his desk, sat down on his chair, and stared out the window. the both of them bowed. "Hai!" and poofed away.

Two hours later, after the message was sent for him to meet up with them one hour ago, Kakashi appeared behind them. "Yo!" he said in his goofy attitude. "You're late Kakashi-san!" Valentin roared, and Koneko slapped him upside the head. "Pervert was reading his Icha-Icha paradise books!" she huffed and started walking down the road to begin there journey leaving the men behind. "Men, so useless..." she sighed.

After four hours of walking, Koneko decided she was hungry. Valentin of course, bought food for her, this time willingly. Kakashi groaned. "How come you won't buy me food?" he was sending Valentin the death glare. "Because you have money, and I made a commitment to feed her when she's hungry." Koneko giggled, and stuck her tongue out at him, giving Valentin a bear hug. "Crushing…Spine…Can't…Breath!" he choked out, Koneko loosened her grip, and the hug became more affectionate. When they broke off, they decided to rest a while longer than start their journey without rest.

Once they began again, they barely talked. Liking the silence once in a while was peaceful, for three people that were constantly on missions. "Val-kun," Koneko whispered when it got dark. "I'm tired." He nodded and tapped Kakashi's shoulder. "Kakashi-san, let's rest for the night." He smiled. "I thought you'd never say that!" he sat down on a log, and made a fire, using the lazy way - by using a jutsu to make fire. Once the fire was lit, Koneko was already sleeping with her head on Valentin's lap. He just stared up in the skies. "I'll take first watch Kakashi-san." He nodded, and rolled out a sleeping bag. "Make sure she gets proper protection from the cold. "I'll figure something out, just sleep." He nodded, and fell asleep almost instantly. How can I tell Koneko-chan, about my real feelings for her? He sighed, and sat through his watch question that can't be answered ran through his mind. Two hours later, Koneko woke up, and put herself in her bed, and Kakashi took his watch, and Valentin slept next to Koneko.


	3. Emotions Part Two

Valentin: DEI-CHAN

Deidara: Valentin-kun!

Sasori: Quiet please -headache-

Valentin: Hai Saso-kun :3

Sasori: Whatever

Woot, I am at my fathers right nao :D He got done with surgery and I have to help him around the house.

So, I wont be as much.

Thanks again Sabaku no Koneko for beta reading, and using your char

**Valentin Roseheart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Valentin Roseheart

Chapter Three: Emotions Part Two

Valentin awoke from a gentle push, and soft hands that retained heat. "What time is it?" he asked leaning up with bleary eyes. "It's about 7:00 AM. We decided since you had first watch you could sleep longer." He nodded a thank and packed his bag up. Ten minutes later he was packed and ready. "Let's go find a village, I'm starving," Koneko said with a low growl escaping her stomach. "Yea, let's," Kakashi and Valentin said at the same time." Koneko giggled and began leading the way. "Val-kun, could you buy me some cookies when we get there?" she asked with innocence in her eyes. He just smiled at her. "We'll have to see if they have any first." She giggled, and took hold of Valentin's right arm making him blush a deep red wishing he had his mask on right now. Kakashi smiled his usual smile and went on ahead. "I'll scout out, just keep walking," he told Valentin before he left. He just shrugged. He knew why Kakashi was leaving him alone with Koneko. _She is too beautiful for me, yet she doesn't mind the usual flirting going on._ He sighed and kept himself silent. _I just can't tell her yet._ Then he had a flashback to the first kiss they had. _Okay so that was our first date, doesn't mean we will have it again... I wonder if she feels the same towards me...probably not..._ He didn't get to finish his thoughts when he realized that Koneko was screaming. Turning towards the loud scream, he saw Koneko being taken away by two people; probably bandits or rogue ninjas. "Koneko-chan!" Valentin yelled out, chasing them down. Using a body relocation technique, he placed himself in front of the kidnappers. "Let her go." One of them held a kunai in front of her throat. "Take a step closer and she dies," he snickered evilly while licking her neck. Valentin clenched his fist and thought of a plan. _Where's Kakashi-san? If he was here we could've flanked them._ He shrugged and tried a bluff. "You know, you can go ahead and try it, I could care less." _I hope it works, I'm already regretting this plan._ Hoping that Koneko was also realizing his plan, she starts cursing at Valentin. "I hate you!" she screamed and tried kicking. She winked at him, as the rogues couldn't see her face. He sighed in relief. _She knows the plan, well. Now to outsmart them. _The rogue smiled evilly catching his bluff and the acting. "So you won't mind if we… Have our way with her right now?" he chuckled evilly sliding his hand down her stomach, and she shuddered. Once his fingertips reached for the clasp of her pants, Valentin took the moment to flash behind the other rogue and performed a spinning axe kick, and spun horizontally and performed a roundhouse to trip the rogue holding her. He tripped and landed on his back out of breath, while he caught Koneko bridal style in her arms. "I'm sorry for doing that to you Koneko-chan. Will you forgive me?" he told her worriedly. She put a hand on his right cheek. "Of course, I knew you wouldn't let it happen to me!" she giggled, and he let her down on the ground with a soft tap. "Excuse me for a moment," he smiled and put his index finger up indicating one minute. He cracked his knuckles and walked towards the rogues. "They're in a lot of trouble now," he smiled evilly. Picking up the one that wanted to rape her. "You're first," he sung out and turned to the girl. "Koneko-chan, go find Kakashi-san. I'll be here for a while." She giggled again, bid him goodbye and trotted off.

Valentin coughed, and wiped his hands clean of the blood. "Now, you won't do that again, will you?" he asked the two unconscious bodies that were slowly bleeding to death. "I don't think you'll be able to move again after this but it is the only way to pay you back for an incomplete kidnapping," he chuckled and walked away to the point where he had told both Koneko and Kakashi to meet up.

Half an hour later, he found the spot, and saw both of them sitting patiently. "Val-kun!" Koneko giggled and glomped him. "Hi, Koneko-chan." She gasped and ran a finger on his left cheek. "You got blood on your cheek. Is it yours?" she asked questioningly. He coughed and sat up. "Pft, no. Anyways, I had to do something to them since they were trying to kidnap you - and rape you!" he smiled at their futile attempts to actually hurt him. "I don't think they will try that stunt to anyone ever again," she giggled, and kissed him on the lips. Valentin was blushing a very deep red again. "What was that for?" he said in a whisper. She smiled. "You saved me," she just said, giggled again and stood up, walking towards the path. "Let's goo!" she yelled out with so much energy, then her stomach growled, and she frowned. It ended up having Valentin carrying Koneko to the village because she was too hungry to walk. Though he didn't mind it at all, and he enjoyed the conversation with her as they walked.

* * *

Once inside the restaurant and Koneko was sitting down on one of the seats of a table, Kakashi took a seat of his own and Valentin took a seat next to Koneko. "This isn't a ramen stand!" she turned and huffed. "Koneko-chan. It's time we all have some real food..." She turned around with sad eyes. "Is there ramen here?" she asked quietly. "Yes, but there's less fat in these ones," he smiled, making her giggle. "Yay!" she said with enthusiasm. "I just want you to eat something healthy," he said with a sigh. "The miso ramen here has less fat than Ichiraku, but its still good." She giggled and slid closer to him, making Valentin blush a deep crimson. "What? Nervous?" she whispered into Valentin's ear, making him even redder. "N-no!" She giggled. "You're acting like you are." Valentin huffed. "Well…Well…" he never finished his sentence.

The waitress then came by and took their orders. They all ordered the same thing and Valentin ordered some tea to just make it an easy night. "So, Kakashi-san, where were you when the rogues tried kidnapping Koneko-chan?" he asked raising a brow waiting for his answer. Koneko giggled. "Kakashi was probably pleasuring himself!" keeping it down so Kakashi couldn't be embarrassed. He puffed his chest out. " Iruka is my little uke!" He claimed and began eating his ramen in silence, while Koneko and Valentin were drinking tea together. When they were done they looked at Kakashi's sad self. "Do you miss Iruka Kakashi-san?" He sighed and nodded. "I wish he wasn't busy with the academy. He could've came with us." Koneko and Valentin both pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Kakashi-san! We will be back before you know it!" Kakashi smiled. "Heh. Thanks. You're right though, we'll be back soon…" he sighed and wandered off to the bathroom. Koneko leaned in next to Valentin and rested her head on his shoulder. "I really wish we could drink sake." Valentin just smiled. "We're underage." She sighed. "You have to bring that up?" He shrugged. "Kakashi-san doesn't have his I.D, so we can't ask him for it," he said while petting her on the top of her head. She giggled. "Maybe Naru-chan will buy us some for bringing Sasuke back!" He smiled. "Yea, maybe that little teme will make Naruto-kun happy..." he shrugged and leaned backwards in his seat. Kakashi came back few minutes later, and Koneko and Valentin were resuming their drinking of tea. "Sorry, bladder was full," he sighed. Valentin looked up to him. "Kakashi-san, you're done?" he asked, and turned to Koneko. "How about you, Koneko-chan?" she giggled and nodded, and Kakashi did in return. "I'll pay them up front, meet me outside." They nodded, and Valentin went up to the cashiers register, and the two went outside.

Two minutes later he came outside. It was about 4 hours past noon. Kakashi and Koneko walked up to him. "Ready to go?" he asked them both, and they nodded. "M'kay, we're a few hours from Otogakure," he said, and Koneko smiled. "We're almost to Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi smiled. "The faster we get there, the faster we get back!" Kakashi started forward. Koneko and Valentin hung in the back. "Was that fun, Koneko-chan?" he asked curiously. She giggled. "Of course! Everything is fun when you're around..." she hummed and kissed his cheek, quickly skipping away to catch up with Kakashi. Valentin had a very deep blush on his cheeks and came to his senses. _She takes it all in stride as if she isn't afraid of the outcomes. Aren't you afraid Koneko-chan?_ He left that question in wander, not wanting to make her portrait her fear - if she was.

"Koneko-chan!" Valentin yelled, as he ran to catch up with them. She stopped and giggled. "What is it?" she asked him. "I bought you some cookies, before I left the restaurant she squealed and gave him a tight hug. "Can't… Breath…!" he said choking his words out. She smiled. "Thank you, Val-kun!" she said happily.


End file.
